numair's proposition
by nightstorm
Summary: Weiryns not very happy with Numair gee i wonder why. from the fantastic thumpet who needs to update other storys after a long abscence


"IM GONNA KILL YOU MAGE" The god yelled after the man who had just ran into the forest. "she just had to have a father who was overprotective AND God of hunting" the tall dark and handsome mage mutterd dodging arrows. Well apparently it had been a bad idea to not ask weiryn his permission BEFORE asking Daine to marry him. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO TRY AND MARRY MY DAUGHTER BEFORE ASKING ME FIRST" "Can I ask you now" "NO NOT BEFORE I HAVE SOME PART OF YOUR BODY ON MY WALL OF FAME" "HOW ABOUT I TURN INTO A HAWK AND GIVE YOU A FEATHER?" "don't push your lu- Ow hey he he he that tickles QUIT IT SARRA I'M HUNTING A MORTAL" "NO YOU ARE NOT KILLING DAINES SUITOR!" an irate goddess hollerd back. "yes ma'm" the tall half naked god said but not before spitting on Numair. "ahh my hair you got SPIT in my hair" Numair yelled while being transported into the guest room at Daine's parents house. A woman walked in holding a bottle of what Numair hoped was shampoo. "No numair it's not shampoo it's salve to heal the scratches on your arms and legs." She turned around and opened the door, Numair heard his fiance laughing while scolding her father and her father mumbling and complaining. "Now go to your room and think about what you've done" Daine snapped "No wait your room has weapons for you to play with in it go to the parlor" Sarra looked at her and started laughing, "How in mithros's name did you do that?" "I have no idea how I got a full grown god of the hunt to listen to a little girl but I did it." At this time Numair came out. "Is he gone now?" he asked meekly. "Yes Numy Poo" "Don't call me that!" "I see you're felling better" Daine told him. "Thanks Sarra for doing whatever it is you did." He said "Your welcome I just tickled him in the spot only I know about." "Daine learn that spot well when you two are married, you too Numair, Daines temper isn't as bad as her fathers but she could give him a run for his money, plus you have magic so you could do it from a distance." They smiled at each other both thinking the same thing they both knew where the other ones was. "eww come on now you shouldn't know where that is before your married.- woah Numair's is WHERE." "MoM I told you to stop reading my thoughts" Daine yelled. "Just kidding" the goddess said laughing. "What did I miss?" weiryn asked poking his horned head into the room. "Nothing you've been bad now get back in there." Daine told the god. "you know I've realized im the daddy here and I've got magic and im stitting here listening to a mortal-" "ah a ah im a goddess too- at least a half goddess anyway" "true, I'm still more powerfull than you though" he said sticking his tongue out at the couple. Sarra went over to weryin rubbing his shoulders as she whisperd something into his ear. "Oh BOY" he said as he ran into the bedroom and the two saw candles lighting themselves. "I don't wanna know what you just told him" Daine said shuddering. "I have a feeling I'd like it." "all the more reason I don't wanna know" "ok enough of that" numiar dropped down onto one knee "Sarra will you have me as your son in law?" After a brief fit of laughing Sarra said "Of course" "you had better go tend to dad before he storms out here naked" daine said just before they heard "SARRA WHERE ARE YOU" and they all laughed. "coming sweetums" "DON'T CALL ME THAT IN FRONT OF MORTALS" "stupid ego" Sarra mutterd. "Uh mom can we get out of here before you two start" "yeah sure hon" she said as a silvery smokey stuff enveloped the two. Back at numiars tower they landed with daine sitting on numiars lap. "Not now Numy I'm tired" Daine said fast asleep head on numairs shoulder. I always knew she said that just to get out of doing it. Numair thought as he carried her up to their bed.  
  
A/n Thank you I will be working on some of my other fics that I have up now this is just my HEYmyCOMPUTERisOUTofTHEshopANDiCANfinishMYstoriesAFTERiRECOPYthem story incase your wondering why it was in the shop I had like 14 viruses thanks to the fact that I share a main email with my parents. 


End file.
